


To not be Lonely

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Yaoi, lets say surfer can make genitals appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Blukaniner.</p></blockquote>





	To not be Lonely

Johnny stops his flame above the Baxter building and drops on the roof. It’s the night so the rest of the team is sleeping; hopefully, he’s pretty tipsy from his promenade in clubs. He look around, too bad the stars are not visible. Oh, but there’s one at least. The flaming blond walks to go inside and notices the star is getting bigger, he smirks. Looks like Mister Surfer. The Silver Surfer stops before the building and waves to the hero. 

\- Yo! You come for Alicia? Too bad, she’s having a night with Ben. The Human Torch articulates to the extraterrestrial. 

\- No. 

\- Huuu? Why are you here then? Is there a disaster coming? Like Galactus? 

\- No. 

\- Why are you here? Looking at me with fish eyes? 

\- I did not know my resemblance with fish. 

\- You didn’t answer my question. 

\- I was… lonely. I wish I could accompany you to one of your escapade. 

\- Oh! Hahaha. Okay then. I think we still have time for one or two shady bars. 

\- A bar? 

\- A place that people gather to drink alcohol together. Have you tried alcohol? 

\- Yes. 

\- Any effects? 

\- Moderate. However I believe my silver appearance is not the best for those places. 

\- Chicks dig it. 

\- Pardon? 

\- Oh, let it fall. I think Tony is still awake, we could go see him if you wish. 

\- I’ll follow you. 

Johnny smiles and flames on and fly toward the Stark tower, the Surfer follows him. They turn around the building and no one is there. 

\- Perhaps they had something more important. Said the surfer. 

\- You’re right buddy. The cons of being a super-hero. Hey what’s your name by the way? Said the Human Torch. 

\- Norrin Radd. 

\- Cool. Hey, the hell is that. 

Johnny was pointing at the horizon, and indeed something strange was happening. An orange glow was rising at an alarming rate. The two of them look at each other and nod before rushing to the glow. 

As they arrive, Johnny loses his flame, coughs and falls in the air, unconscious. Norrin is immune and flies to Johnny before he hits the ground. He catches the hero in his arms and looks. Around, he’s not only one unconscious in this mess. Many civilians have crashed their cars and lain on the ground. The Silver Surfer puts his friend on a bench and flies in the air to look where it comes from. Unfortunately, nothing very concluding is happening until he found a man looking distressful, all orange. 

\- Sir? Begins the Surfer. 

\- H-help me! Said the man. 

\- It’s you that is doing this orange glow? 

\- Y-yes. I didn’t mean too, that blue woman f-forced my power to come out. 

Norrin feels someone coming and turns around and dodge Mystique’s kick before she touches him. She is wearing a gas mask, making her unaffected by the orange effect. 

\- You have a wonderful power, Smith. Don’t feel down. I could help you control it more. Said Mystique toward the new mutant. 

He doesn’t say anything, but does back up a bit. Norrin shoots beam toward the villainess and Raven easily dodges it before beginning to shoot the extraterrestrial. 

\- Bullets are not adequate against me. Said the Silver Surfer. 

\- I noticed. 

She begins to attack him at close quartet combat, however Norrin finally blasts her and she is projected. 

\- We are not in the same league. It is useless that you attack me. Said the Silver Surfer. 

\- I want you to GO AWAY! She shouts at him before using an electrical gun. 

The effect of the gun is devastating on a human, but it only tickles the Surfer. 

\- I cannot. Respond Norrin. 

\- And why is that? Asked Mystique. 

\- My friend is unconscious from the orange effect, tells Mister Smith to stop. 

\- Just take him away! He’ll wake up. 

\- Why do you threaten Mister Smith? 

\- I do not threaten him. 

\- His body language says the contrary. 

\- Of course his body language says the contrary; we are two people fighting for him. 

\- Why do you need him? 

\- Have you stayed on Earth for more than a month? 

\- You did… 

\- Have you? 

\- No. 

\- If you had, you would have seen human has absolutely no fucks to give to mutants. So having Mister Smith here in our team would be far more intelligent and useful than if he fights with humans. Because humans are stupid, and savage, and weak, and full of hatred for anything that is out of a standard that this rotten society have set. They hate you, they hate me. The only you saw as the hero forced to work with you to save their ass from Galactus. Now Mister Smith, let’s go. 

\- You’re generalizing. And being a mutant does not make you better than the others, you do not bring joy. 

Norrin begins to blast her, but Mister Smith attacks the Surfer. His power also allows him to makes the extraterrestrial dizzy and he begins to miss his hits. Mystique helps the orange mutants and Norrin shields himself before making the cars levitate and crash on the two mutants. They are badly wounded and the Surfer goes to Mister Smith and inspects him. He puts a lot of energy in the body to finally make him faint without too much pain and the orange glow begins to faintly go away. Norrin sighs and looks at the two mutants he just defeated. He understands Smith to have chosen a path where he will be accepted. He knows how humans are distasteful in groups, but exterminating them will only lead to dramatic results, but will it…? The Silver Surfer thinks about it for many minutes, it makes him insensible like 

when he was working for the devourer of world. No humans shall live, even with their gross flaws. However the thought makes him sad and wants to be alone. He goes take Johnny from his bench, he feels relieved to see he’s still there. He takes him in his arms and flies toward the Baxter building. 

\- Uhhh? What happened? You don’t look so good. Asks Jonny. 

\- I just had a discussion, that’s all. I also think I’ll go… Answers the Silver Surfer. 

\- Not already? We didn’t even have time to hang out. Come on, let’s go the building. 

They get to the Baxter building and Johnny goes to take a quick shower before coming the living room and seeing Norrin in his thoughts. 

\- What happened? Ask Johnny. 

\- I just doubt humans. Again. It really is unpalatable that you are so many and different. Some kind, some ignorant. Said the Silver Surfer. 

\- Don’t you think we have all kind of qualities? 

\- And yet so many flaws. 

\- Don’t be like that. It’s not cool. I know we’re a bunch of assholes, but we have made smiles and make you save our life for that reasons. Yes, lots of douchebag don’t like mutants, but maybe in a couple of years we’ll have our first mutant president, and maybe we’ll be at peace. Perhaps, there’s just a villain pulling the strings under, who knows. Still, Earth is cool, it’s our home. You’ve learned to enjoy it, don’t let anyone, especially a villain, influence you. 

\- Perhaps, yes. 

\- You’re so tensed. Did you fight before coming to Earth? 

\- Yes. 

\- You should relax. And think to other things. I’m sure the Avengers are going to call us; they’ve had difficulty with Magneto. And I suppose you’ll go back in space. 

\- Oh. 

\- Come on! Don’t go depressed again. Look, if you want to, consider the Fantastic Four the reason shouldn’t blow up Earth. 

\- The four of you? 

\- Yeah, or just me. 

Johnny winks at the extraterrestrial. Norrin doesn’t react. 

\- How do you relax habitually? Asks the blond. 

\- I don’t. Answers the silver being. 

\- Whoa, that’s sad. You have a girl? Or a boy? 

\- What do you mean? 

\- A relative which you kiss. 

\- No. 

\- Oh, that’s interesting. Said the flaming blond, biting his lips. 

\- Why? 

\- Because I know something that could make you relax easily. 

\- Are you still drunk? Because you seem like it. 

\- Just tipsy. 

\- Very well. I am curious. 

Johnny smiles with all his teeth and brings him to his chamber. He may have found the Surfer quite his type and he was horny. The girl he was with at the club had to go help her friend, he understood, but it was leaving him horny and deceived. Now he could fix that up with a sexy silver extraterrestrial. 

\- So, Norrin, you have a penis? Storm asked bluntly. 

\- Yes, I do. 

\- I don’t believe you, where is it? 

The Human torch blinks and smirks to see genitals between the extraterrestrial’s legs. He takes the silver penis in his hand and strokes it. Norrin gasps and removes himself from the touch. 

\- What are you…? 

\- Didn’t know you were that sensible. Come back here. Said Johnny. 

Compared to human skin, it was softer and slippery, easier to pump for Johnny. The Human Torch makes the extra-terrestrial fall on his bed and straddles him. He bends over to look in the surfer’s eyes. All he sees is confusion. 

\- I’m not going to hurt you. Said Johnny. 

\- I thought humans doing private touch like this was between lovers. Or people that loved each other. Said Norrin. 

\- What proof do you have that I don’t love you. Hmm? 

The extraterrestrial arches his back when Johnny puts his second hand and strokes his shaft in two different directions. Johnny kisses him and Norrin opens his mouth and lets the blond slip his tongue inside. 

\- I don’t understand… Said the surfer. 

\- Tchh, tchh. You think too much. Let me, you’ll be all relaxed at the end. Said Storm. 

Johnny kisses the silver lips again and tightens the pressure with his hand. He continues until Norrin’s groans intensify, and then he stops. He removes the rest of his clothes and grinds his hard cock against the surfer’s. They breathe heavy and kiss. 

\- Ever went to fourth base? Asked Johnny. 

\- Base? Asked Norrin. 

\- Steps for sex. Fourth being the sex. 

\- I never did have sexual intercourse with a human. 

\- You know how it works at least? 

\- Yes. 

\- You want to bottom or top. 

\- What? 

\- You want to penetrate me or I penetrate you? 

\- You have any preference? 

\- No. Guess what, we’ll do the two. 

Johnny kisses the surfer and goes in his nightstand for a bottle of lube. He looks at the extraterrestrial and bites his lips again. He has a beautiful silver body lit by the moonlight coming from the window, like a marble statue of a Greek god, but with a bigger penis, and no hair. 

Storm spreads the extraterrestrial legs and looks, yes, there’s something that looks like an anus, good. He puts lube on his cock before he tentatively puts a digit on the entrance. Norrin hisses, but doesn’t stop Johnny. The blond continues and tries to have patience, his own cock throbbing in impatience. He kisses the surfer and puts a second finger and move fast, scissoring, twisting. He removes his fingers, he can’t wait anymore. He kisses the neck of the extraterrestrial before aligning his 

cock and sliding inside. Norrin gasps and clutches his fingers in the blond’s hairs. Johnny groans and lets the surfer adjust to him. He’s tight, it’s amazing, but it’s not as hot as… well a human. He asks Radd if he’s okay and the surfer nods. Johnny rolls his hips and groans again. Norrin wraps his legs around the blond’s waist and kiss his neck. Johnny kisses the silver being before accelerating his pace. The surfer arches his back, the acceleration makes the friction more intense. He never did have the occasion to reproduce. Could he with a man? No, human’s male body is not made for it. He whimpers softly when Johnny slams a bit harder. He takes his phallus in hand and strokes it. He feels his resistance going away a bit, letting Johnny thrusting easier inside him. Storm groans and the surfer kisses him again. Just before Johnny comes, he pulls out the Silver Surfer and takes the bottle of lube. He drizzles some on his fingers and prepares himself. Been a long time he’s been with a dude. Norrin sits and looks at Johnny preparing and he softly touches the Human Torch’s torso, and he feels his heart. It’s beating fast. After having puts a third finger, Storm removes his digits and kisses Radd, before going on his knees and hands. The Silver Surfer puts his hands on his hips and puts the tips of his cock on his entrance. A shiver goes down the blond spine and he groans when Norrin pushes in. The Silver surfer begins to thrust and Johnny moans softly and pushes his hips. He arches his back when the extraterrestrial begins to accelerate and begins to stroke his cock at the same rhythm. He won’t last long and he already begins to feels pleasure building. He groans when he feels his balls tightening and the surfer slows down, making Johnny whimper. With one last twist of wrist Johnny comes on the sheet with a moan. His wall tightens around the silver cock and he hears Norrin moan and the extra-terrestrial retains Johnny from going away and thrusts harder before stopping and spilling inside the blond. Storm rolls away and hums in contentment. He touches the silver being and massages his shoulder. He’s far less tense. 

\- You liked it? Asked the blond. 

\- Quite. Answers Radd. 

The flaming blonde takes the surfer in his arms and kisses his head. 

\- I’m sure Reed will be happy to see you. Sue will make you pancakes, or Ben. Said Johnny. 

\- Pancakes? 

\- You never tasted pancakes! You’re missing out. 

\- There’s a lot of thing I do not know. 

\- I’ll make you discover something new each time you to see me, okay. 

\- Is that a way to make me come more often? 

\- Hell yeah. It was good. And I know some superheroes that will be happy to have a super cosmic dude to work with. Finished Johnny, yawning. 

Norrin thinks a bit, and when he’s about to speak again. Johnny has fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Blukaniner.


End file.
